The Family Time Turner
by AMightyGato
Summary: When Teddy Lupin and Evie Granger get sent back in time, they meet people they knew as dead. Could this accident be the one thing that saves them all. *Three Shot* AU!
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Remus Lupin and Evie Jean Granger sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place, reading their potions book for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Their concentration was only broken when a giggling James Sirius Potter ran through the room, clutching a shingling necklace in his hands. Evie and Teddy shared a look before both putting their books down and went after the toddler, to see what mischief he was up to now.

"James?" Evie called out "Where are you buddy?"

"In 'ere!" The voice responded.

Teddy took the lead into the kitchen and knelt before the little boy. "Whatcha got there James?"

"Aunt Mione's neckalce," the boy said proudly.

Evie glanced at Teddy. Just because the little tyke was named after two of the most reckless Marauders, didn't give him the right to be so -well- reckless; but no one told James that.

Crouching down to the dark haired boy, she handed out her hand "May I see?"

James held it out proudly. Evie's heart stopped. Teddy's hair shot to an alarming white. It was Hermione's Time Turner.

"James, give me that now," Evie demanded.

"No!" the toddler pouted and began fiddling with the nobs on the necklace.

"James Sirius Potter! Hand that to me now!" Teddy growled knowing the dangers of time travel, especially for the little boy of four.

The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. The two older children grabbed the necklace at the same time, causing the raven haired tyke to drop it.

"Ja-" Evie started but was cut off when

the sand started spinning and the room went white in a flash. When the light subsided, one James Potter was left to stare at the spot where his two cousins once stood.

In 12 Grimmauld Place there was one very important meeting going on. For one Order of the Phoenix. A flash of bright light disrupted the leader's speech.

No quicker than a blink, all of the members stood with their wands drawn and pointed at the outburst of magic.

"Jammmmmy Dodger, anyone?" the feminine voice spoke out before try actually saw her. She pulled out a bag and glanced around offering it to anyone. "No? Okay, your loss!"

The white haired boy stared at her quizzically.

Teddy looked at Evie quizzically as if to say: Jammy Dodgers. Really? Are you serious?

Evie gave him a pointed look that said it was the most explainable thing in the world.

"Who are you?" A grizzly voice spoke, startling the two time travelers.

A bashful Teddy resulted in a head of bright red colored hair, which caused a Nymphadora Tonks to gasp, as Evie just turned and smiled at the one and only Mad-Eye Moody. Her mother told her stories when she was a little kid about the fierce Auror. "All I can say is I am Evie and this is my friend Teddy. Sorry to say the rest is strictly classified, sir,"

"Classified? " Mad-Eye barked "Says who!"

"Me!" Evie retorted.

Most members seemed impressed about her standing off with the Auror and sat down.

"How do we know ye ain't a Death Eater?" Moody growled.

"We aren't," she said, using a tone that called out his bad grammar. She pulled her sleeve up showing them her bare forearm, Teddy did the same.

"Your a metamorphmagus!" Tonks blurted out, clapping her hands over her mouth, clearly interrupting Mad-Eye's little interrogation.

Teddy looked at the pink haired witch and the color drained out of his face, his hair turning to the turquoise he favored most. His eyes darted to the man who was seated next to him. Mum he thought Dad.

He gasped and Evie glanced at him and cursed softly. "Excuse us for a moment!" She said gently and pushed Teddy into the living room.

They quickly glanced at the old armchairs they sat in just minutes before. Well, the chairs they sat in multiple years in the future. This time traveling thing was confusing.

Evie turned to Teddy and gently spoke "Teddy you can't. I am so, so sorry but you can't! The rules of time remember? Mum taught us those!"

"But they are my parents! My parents Eve!" His voice broke and tears started to fall. "I barely remember them! Then here they are, sitting right in front of me! Mum and Dad!"

Evie sighed and quickly hugged him. She held him back at arms length and glared at him softly, "I know Ted, I know! But we can't tell them anything! I know it's tough. There is my Mum- wait there's just mum, where do you suppose Dad is?" Her brows furrowed, not recalling on seeing her dad.

"I guess he is using the loo. And I know you're right," he sighed "Its just going to be so hard,"

"Come on let's get back. Before they thin we were planing to blow this place up or something,"

He smiled and they turned back to head to the kitchen.

Once the strange couple left the kitchen broke into a clammer.

"Who were they?"

"How'd they get in?!"

"You said it was protected Dumbledore!"

"She looks like you, Hermione!"

They all nodded in agreement at that last comment. She in fact did look almost exactly like their Mione only except this mysterious girl had black hair and grey eyes.

The Order quieted down as Teddy and Evie walked back in.

"'Lo again! Sorry about that just had to talk real quick!" Evie said flashing a smile that seemed all to familiar.

"Anyway, sorry about that miss! You just reminded me of someone! And to answer your question, yes I am a metamorphmagus. My mum was one," Teddy said brightly.

"Blimey! That's cool! I knew metamorphmaguses were rare, never thought I bump into one! Any way the name is Tonks!" She said bubbly.

Teddy couldn't have smiled any wider or his face would of split. "The name is Teddy, well ,you already knew that 'cause of my friend here!"

"All right enough of this cozy catch up!" Mad-Eye snapped "Dumbledore has somthin' to say!"

All eyes turned to the headmaster as he spoke "Hello Miss Evie and Mister Teddy. Your arrival ,which you saw, was not expected,"

Mad- Eye snorted and rolled his eyes.

Taking a quick glance at Mad-Eye, he continued "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"Hello sir, nice to meet you!" Teddy said cheerfully, as Evie's eyes skirted around the room searching for her father.

The rest of the room went around introducing themselves:

Professor McGonagall (Hello dears)

Dedalus Diggle (Nice to meet you!)

Elphias Dodge, Mundungus Fletcher

Hestia Jones (Very glad to see you!)

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks (Don't call me Nymphadora! Just Tonks, it's just Tonks)

Professor Snape, Harry Potter. Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred and George Weasley. Hermione Granger and Alastor Moody.

Everyone was smiling and Teddy couldn't take his eyes off his parents. Evie would of warned him to stop before it became creepy, but she had a very important question weighing on her mind.

"Um excuse me? Its very nice to meet all of you but, isn't there a Sirius Black here?" Evie spoke softly.

All soft chatter was stopped and they all looked at her in shock. Grief filled the eyes of many around the table. they all stared at her in silence before Evie spoke again "What is not here or something?"

"No love," Tonks sighed "He isn't. He is gone."

"What do you mean gone? When will he be back?"

"Love, he won't be coming back. He is dead,"

What no?! This cannot be happening! No no no no! Evie thought He can't be!

The color drained out of her face and her eyes flew to her mother. No!

Evie slid on the floor, which hurt but it didn't cross her mind, she quickly tapped three times in a quick precession on her mother stomach. A transparent fuzzy liquid came out from the tip of her wand. What ever hope Evie had in her face was crushed.

Scrambling backwards she whispered over and over "No,"

No one knew what she meant. They were all still staring at her in shock.

She stood up and bolted out of the kitchen, to the only place she felt safe.

"EVIE!" Teddy raced after her.

Teddy found her in the library, cuddling her knees in front of the fire.

"Hey Evie?" He spoke softly "What's wrong?"

She jumped and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"He can't be! He- he can't be dead!" Evie sobbed.

"I know it's tough," Teddy tried to soothe her, but failed.

"No Teds you don't! Sirius Black ,my father, is dead!"

"But love, he is -"

"Dead in our time! Yes I know!" Evie snapped "But in our time, he died at the final battle at Hogwarts!"

"What did you do to your mum?" Teddy asked.

"I checked if she was pregnant! She isn't Teddy!"

He just stared at her, the truth of the situation sinking in.

"My mother isn't pregnant! My father is dead! I don't exist!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously: "My mother isn't pregnant! My father is dead! I don't exist!"

The Order sat in shock as the pair fled from the room.

"Hermione? What did she do?" Ron asked.

"A simple spell, nothing harmful, I promise," She assured the Order.

"Well, I am very suspicious how they know their way around the place," Mad Eye growled.

"Moody," Fred Weasley pointed out "You're suspicious of everything,"

The table nodded in agreement.

"Still, it is impolite as hosts to abandon guests, in which seems to be their time of dire need," Dumbledore said.

At once the table all stood and followed Dumbledore to the doorway. Turning around, he held up a hand to stop everyone, "Now, we can't have the entire Order intruding on them now can we?"

Besides a grumble from Moody everyone agreed. Most of them sat back down and Molly Weasley stared on dinner for those who'd be staying.

Those who where apart of the brigade were Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"Where'd you suppose they be?" Remus asked.

"The library?" Hermione suggested. If she was this child's mother, wouldn't they have some similar qualities. Yes, she knew Evie preformed a pregnancy test spell;during her visit to St. Mungo's, to see Mr. Weasley, she saw the same spell being preformed by a healer and, of course by her inquisitive nature, she asked about it.

They all nodded and headed to the library of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Hermione's thought were at a whirlwind. I am supposed to be pregnant? But who's the father. I haven't been with anyone! Well she did do the spell after we told her about Sirius... Could he be- no! That thought is completely ludicrous! I-He is Harry's godfather! He is twenty some years older than me!

But that never stopped you! a voice came from somewhere in her head You fancy Sirius Black! Ever since you saved him in third year.

It was just a little crush! Nothing more than that! how could I?! She fought back.

How could you not? The voice challenged.

She knew it was right. Ashamed she admitted this to herself along time ago, she had fallen for the one Sirius Black.

As she was fighting with herself, they arrived at the door at the library. Dumbledore took a deep breath and knocked.

Teddy hugged Evie tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder. She wasn't one for crying but finding you will never exist is a pretty big blow.

"W-what are we gonna do Teds," She sniffed.

"Well," He thought aloud "We can always ask your mother. She isn't called the brightest witch of this age for a reason. And for the thing with your dad, something just has to happen. We couldn't of disturbed that much. I mean wasn't he trapped in this Veil thingy?"

Evie sniffed not buying his explanation.

Teddy held her out at arms length and spoke sternly "Eves, look at me, look at- there we go. Listen to me-"

"Making me look and listen to you? I think your asking a bit to much!" She gave a watery smile.

Teddy laughed dryly. "But as I was saying, your mother can help fix this! We can fix this! And if we think about it real hard we could try to save all of these lives! This mishap could turn into a positive thing!"

"Ted we can't the laws of time!" She said. A knock at the door startled them both.

"And since when did you start caring about the rules?" Teddy whispered before answering the other group with a simple "Come in"

A small selection of the Order filed into the library. Evie saw the familiar swish of a black cloak and felt somewhat comforted.

She had always been close to Professor Snape. (or Uncle Sevie when she was at home and they were alone.) As far back as she could reach in her memories, he was always there. He had read her potions book to her, helping her learn to read. He was the closest thing she ever had to a father.

"Wotcher," Tonks spoke softly, "is everything okay? You gave us all of a bit of a scare there,"

Evie wiped her eyes and Teddy just nodded.

"You said earlier that your story was a secret. Could you spare some details? At least enough that we can help you, unless you don't need our assistance?" Professor McGonagal spoke first.

"Oh our trip was definitely not intentional, Professor," Evie spoke up.

"And why would that be?"

Running her hand through her hair, much like their fallen Marauder , Evie began, "We were sent back in time accidentally."

"How does one get sent back in time accidentally?" Snape sneered.

Evie was slightly taken aback from the comment but shook if off quickly and answered "From our four year old cousin,"

"Who is dim witted enough to leave their time turner in the reach of a toddler?" Snape growled.

"My mother," She stood abruptly "Who happens to be the brightest witch of her age."

"Well, she isn't to bright now is she?" Snape sneered "Leaving a magical item, which in the wrong hands, the outcome can be disastrous, lying around the house- like some careless toy,"

"Excuse me, sir," She said the name with malice "It is not my mother's fault, nor does it make her dim witted, that my cousin, James, is born from two very powerful wizards. He, being young, does not know how to control his powers yet and can tend to make mistakes! Grant it, not all mistakes sends us twenty years back in time, but he is only four years of age!"

Trust the Black temper to make its appearance now Evie thought gloomily. He- he is being such a - git!

She took a deep breath and searched frantically in the pockets of her jacket and heaved a frustrated sigh when she didn't find what she was looking for.

The whole room watched as she searched around the room until she opened a clock and gave a triumphant cheer. Realizing what Evie found, Teddy stood abruptly "No Eves you promised. No smoking."

Evie turned around to face him and glared "Lucky you. It's empty." And threw the empty case of cigarettes across the room. She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wand the case erupted into flames.

After a long moment of silence, Evie re-pocketed her wand and spoke in a small voice "I'm sorry about that,"

Teddy turned to the group and spoke softly "She, um, she suffers from a Muggle mood disorder,"

Evie crushed the case with her boot, stomping out the flames with her foot.

Hermione stood and walked over to Evie and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Evie tensed and Hermione wrapped her arms around her future daughter, who broke down in her mothers arms.

Hermione made comforting sounds and embraced her daughter tighter, as the Order members watched on.

Teddy on the other hand was frantically searching his pockets, his hair turning white once again.

"Come one, where is it! The damn thing" He muttered fiercely under his breath.

"What may you be looking for Master Teddy?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I-She always makes me have a calming draught just in case she gets to this point, but I can't seem to find it!"

"Is it a simple calming draught? No extra qualities?"

"Yes!" Exasperated Teddy, "She always brews it herself! And I just can't seem to find it! Oh Merlin-"

Teddy's words died on his lips as Professor Snape pulled out a clear vial and glided over to the two women.

He opened the vial and administrated it carefully. Evie's wrenching sobs began to subside as Snape gently put a comforting hand on her back.

A silver lynx interrupted the serene moment when it opened its mouth and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed across the room. "The Order needed at the Department of Mysteries. The Veil is active."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Previously:

A silver lynx interrupted the serene moment when it opened its mouth and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed across the room. "The Order needed at the Department of Mysteries. The Veil is active."

The Order jumped up from their seats and all but ran down to the front door. Evie and Teddy caught up with them at the last moment. Teddy grabbed ahold of his mother and Evie grabbed Remus.

Quicker than a blink, they were at the Department of Mysteries and Kingsley, true to his word, was standing in front of the Veil which truly seemed alive.

There was sliver smoke swirling around it, and on occasion black or purple sparks would launch out of the smoke. There was three Unspeakables and two Aurors already present. As Tonks drew her wand the Veil spat and hissed. The surrounding wizards backed up when a body came tumbling out of the Veil.

Teddy and Evie stood back as the rest of the group rushed toward the figure. Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the room. "Sirius!"

"Sirius? Is that Sirius Black?"

Hermione pushed her way to the front of the crowd and burst into relief filled tears. His clothes were in tatters, his hair was as long as it was in Azkaban but it was him. It was Sirius. Sirius groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"The Department of Mysteries," Kingsley spoke.

"Why the hell am I here- Harry! Is Harry okay?!" Sirius bolted into a sitting position. The fuzzy memories became clear. The battle. Bellatrix. Getting hit with a curse. Falling. Falling. Falling. Gone.

"I'm all right Sirius," a choked up Harry said.

Sirius launched himself on Harry in a hug. He stepped back "Mione!" And gave her a huge hug. In her ear for only her to hear he whispered "My Mione. I missed you,"

He launched himself onto Remus next who still stood there in stupor- not believing his best friend was back.

Once he finally let go, he let his eyes gaze over the crowd before landing on Ministry Officials. He cursed

"Don't worry Mr. Black. We have been proven of your innocence after your, uh, death. You see there was a sighting of Peter Pettigrew. It was very quick glimpse but it was definitely him. We went back to your case and with the help of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger we tracked down Pettigrew. He is now sitting in a cell in Azkaban awaiting the Dementors Kiss."

Sirius let his gaze linger over the three and silently thanked him.

"Now I assure you that Mister Black's sudden arrival from The Veil is something worth looking into, but I believe he needs some well-earned rest," Dumbledore spoke with authority.

A week later, it was time for Evie and Teddy to hopefully go back to their own time. Hermione – who took up the role of lead medi-witch- much to Madam Pomfrey's objections- helped them in her free time.

Taking a deep breath, Teddy grabbed Evie's hand "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

Right as Professor McGonagall raised her wand, Evie blurted "Wait!"

The members of the Order looked at her quizzically.

"What is it dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know I cannot give you details about the future and believe me, I have no intention of doing such," She took a deep breath and looked deeply in the eyes of every member. "All I can say is to practice. Simple defensive spells. Offensive spells. Anything. Anything that can help you in these coming years. Be great in your concealment charms- 'cause Merlin knows you'll need them,"

She grabbed Teddy's hand once more and gave McGonagall a nod.

"_Nunc vicissim_" she whispered and, then, a flash of bright light- much like the one their visitors arrived with- illuminated the room. Then they were gone.

With a loud thud and some muffled words later, the two time travelers landed dizzily in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Gerroff! Lupin I swear to Merlin-"

"Well, if you get your _foot out of my face_; it be much appreciated,"

"What is going on in here?" a new voice broke the scuffle up.

The two disheveled children scrambled up off the floor.

"Mom?" Evie asked cautiously.

"Evie!" Hermione yelled and launched herself at her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. "Teddy" she breathed and pulled him into the hug. Both children grasped onto Hermione like she was a lifeline.

"And what are we, Moony? Chopped liver?" a deep voice resonated from the doorway.

"I dunno Pads, maybe if your wife lets the poor blokes breathe for a moment or two we can reestablish our important status!" a male voice responded.

"Oh, will both of you shove off! You know how overly worried Hermione was!" a female voice chided the both of them.

After Evie and Teddy were relinquished from Hermione's grip, they slowly turned around. Evie felt her heart stop as she saw her father leaning up against the door frame. Teddy's heart burst at the sight of his parents behind Sirius, all of them with teasing smiles on their lips.

"Dad!" Evie breathed and tackled him in a hug, warm tears spilling out from her eyes. She felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed "What? You'd think I died or something!" She tensed and slapped him on the chest "Don't joke like that ever! Never ever again!" She let herself get engulfed in her father's hug. Teddy stared at his parents before slowly walking towards them. Tonks gave him a tight hug and Remus gave a reassuring pat on the back.

"Where did you guy go?" Tonks asked.

Teddy and Evie looked at each other "Wait, you don't remember?"

No sooner than the words left her mouth, a pain flashed through their heads; the parents getting the memories of their visit and the children getting memories of the childhood they never had.

Uncle Severus's reading her, her potions book. Flash

Picnics with the family. _Flash_

Her eleventh birthday._ Flash_

Boarding the Hogwarts Express. _Flash_

Getting Sorted._ Flash_

Her first Potions class. _Flash_

Her life so far flashed before her eyes. The way it should have been. The way it had to be. The only way it felt right. As a family.


End file.
